A conventional bath chair, sometimes called a combination type bath chair, generally has a seat with each side formed with an elongated slot, thereby forming a handgrip, two L-shaped backrest support tubes on which the backrest is mounted, and foot tubes. The backrest support tubes and foot tubes can be formed of telescoping members with snap buttons and corresponding position holes to adjust the height of the seat and position of the backrest. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0102700 of Fang-Sheng Lin, entitled “Combination Type Bath Chair”, a pair of L-shaped handrails are inserted through each elongated slot and secured with nuts and bolts to the bottom face of the chair seat. Lin's handrails are formed integrally, and therefore cannot be easily removed when disassembling the chair for storage or shipment, or in the event that a user prefers the handgrips of the usual bath chair, namely those formed only by the elongated slots.